The Humbling River
by Oddity Empress
Summary: (Takes place after 'One Last Time') Was it fate that made the Twins go down two different paths? For one to be fated a Templar and the other an Assassin? Can they, as brother and sister, keep the bond of being siblings and survive being timeless enemies of one another or will it break that bond? Or will they forge their own ways for both orders?
1. Can I Keep Him?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Assassin's Creed games. Period.**_

 _ **ATTENTTION: For those that want, you can read '**_ **One Last Time'** _ **as it shows how Shay ended up with the twins. You don't need to really do so as that story and this one can stand alone from each other.**_

 _ **Also, a little later in the chapter there is a part where Merci greets Haytham and Lee with a cheek kiss to both side, for those that don't know its call a social kiss or part of a greeting etiquette. You don't really kiss the cheek but the air while both cheeks are pressed together. In some places it's one, others can go up to four cheek kisses. For this story, it'll very from one to sometimes two as it was a norm during that time that is still done in some places.**_

 _ **Lastly, it doesn't give an exact date as to when Church is in jail or when he gets out. (If it does let me know so I can fix it. I've search for that information and couldn't find much about that time) This starts during the time Church defects the Order and ends up in jail before following into Haytham and Connor bit of AC.**_

" _ **Italian speaking"**_

 _When speaking select Italian words and Names_

* * *

 _ **June 29**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1777**_

 _ **Dear Brother,**_

 _ **Today we set out for the Colonies. The water is calm, and Uncle hopes that it stays that way for most of the journey. Our nineteenth birthday is coming soon and so within this letter I give you yours. It is something I found while in the markets and when I saw the pages I knew you would have loved them. The diagrams are remarkable brother, with such detail to it. I later found it was the works of a man named Leonardo da Vinci who was a well-known painter in Venice.**_

 _ **Knowing you, I will be excited to see models of them. Maybe Master Franklin will help you build some of them in scale size. It would take much of your coin that you have saved up just as my coin is being saved for my dream of owning a ship. One that I want to be a sister ship to the Morrigan. Uncle still finds that funny that I would want to give the Morrigan a twin but this ship is one I know best.**_

 _ **I would write some more but I write this in hast. Uncle is getting the crew ready for sailing, so I do not have much time. I hope this letter and your present find you well.**_

 _ **With love,**_

 _ **Your sister Merci**_

* * *

 **October 24** **th** **, 1777**

"Land HO!" Came the cry from the crow's nest as several heads looked around in hopes of finding the glimpse of land. A cheer went up as the sight of land drew in from the distance. After nearly three months of sailing over the Atlantic they were finally reaching the Colonies.

" _Mamma mia!"_ came from the only female aboard the ship as she scurried down the main mast with ease from years of climbing up and down it. " _Zio!_ We reach for Boston." She called once her feet landed solidly on the wood planks of the ship. Shay gave the woman a nod in understanding from the wheel watching as she went to help a nearby crew member. Another member took to climbing up to the crow's nest as it was time for someone else to take over being lookout.

Once she felt the rope was good and tightly knotted, she made her way to stand at the right of her uncle. "It will be nice to see Master Kenway again." She stated keeping her eyes trained to the growing stipe of land. "Aye it will be. Though I doubt we will be staying long, Merci."

Eyebrows drew together at his words. "Why do you say that, _zio_? Master Kenway may have some missions for you in the Colonies."

He glanced to her with a side smile. "Aye, you may be right lass. Here, take the wheel for a moment, I need to get something to eat." He ordered as Merci took over the steering of the ship. Gist having been at the bow during the hand off made his way to take the spot Marci held moments before. "Master Gist." She greeted with a grin that was returned from the older man.

Having been raised knowing the ship inside and out she knew what the _Morrigan_ can do and was familiar with how she steered. Many times, when Shay needed a break Merci was always willing to take over for the Captain. She even dreamed of one day owning her own ship, but for now, was content to be the stand in steersman. Seagulls gave their cries as the _Morrigan_ neared the harbor but Merci stayed focused on maneuvering the ship around other vessels that were in the bay.

Orders were shouted out between her and Gist until they had fully docked the _Morrigan._ "Well done, Miss O'Brien, you'll make a fine captain one day." Marci gave the First Mate a grin walking down the steps towards the Captains quarters. "I will once I have my own ship to captain over." Shay gave them a greeting when they entered as he moved around collecting the box. He then wrapped it up in a white cloth to hide what it was from prying eyes.

"Lass, go ahead to the Green Dragon, I will meet up with you once I have things settled on the ship. Master Kenway should already be there waiting." He stated glancing to her. With a gesture of her hand to head in a salute, she left the two men in the cabin.

Stepping outside she made her way to the deck below of the ship giving farewells to the members of the ship. Once she reached the area she claimed as hers Marci began to strap her sabre sword to her left hip with her kukri held along the back of her hip, just above her butt with the handle sticking out a little on the same side as her sabre. Last to be set right was her pistol that took the right side of her hip opposite of her sabre. Other than her throwing knifes and the stiletto dagger that was hidden in her right boot Marci was finished putting her weapons on.

A dark blue tricorn was the next thing to be place on her person after she tied a piece of fabric around her neck that at times would be used to cover the lower half of her face. It had been something she picked up from Shay as he used one himself. Though, she did admit that it helped to hide her well from being recognized during stealth missions. Once that was finished, she gathered all of her tossed around articles of clothing in a large leather bag that had aged in the years she's used it. For the last item, Merci picked up a weathered violin case that had once belonged to her mother.

"Lass!" she half turned to the voice finding it to be Thaddeus. "Don't forget you owe us a round." She smiled at that. "Oie! Don't remind me _amico_. Just don't think I'll buy more than the two rounds I owe." He gave a laugh as he placed a hand to her right shoulder. "Sure, sure lass. Listen, when you see the Captain, let him know we'll need more cannons. I'm heading below to see what else needs restocking other than the low count of cannons."

Marci agreed for the elder sailor as he returned with a smile and nod. A pat to her shoulder and the man was walking past her as she made way to the surface of the ship. By this time, she found Shay had rejoined with the crew outside. "Captain!" she called making him glance her way. "Thaddeus wanted me to let you know we'll need a restock of cannons. He's working to see what else needs restocking now."

"Thank you, lass." He replied taking in her readied form before a smile appeared. "Don't get into any trouble now." She gave him a pointed look as she moved to the plank. " _Zio_ , please, when have I ever went in search of trouble?" She replied walking down the angled plank to step on the docks. "See you later! _Ciao._ " By the time she reached the end of the docks she took notice of the volume of redcoats. They were everywhere she looked.

Her tricorn helped to hide her eyes as she took her time to see the denizens restless near the redcoats. Those on the _Morrigan_ had heard of the unrest of the colonies for years, then the start of the war on these very lands. It was the reason she made sure to strap on all her weapons with the other reasoning being for the Assassin. Already she made sure to use her vision several times in a sort of pulsing wave that lasted only a few seconds but those that glowed remained colored a little longer for her.

Red was what manly showed up where ever her eyes moved towards with spots of white. The only difference about her vision to her uncle's vision was that allies were marked in a green aura than in a blue. It had been a confusing part for her when Shay had begun teaching them about the Eagle Vision after he could see signs of her using it. The pulse was her first use of the vision until she mastered it for longer intervals, then being able to target those she was after with his teachings.

There had been times she wished for her brother to have had it. For years, both Uncle and she tried to help Philo use it, but it wasn't to be. With her thoughts turning to her twin Merci found herself glancing at her left forearm that was wrapped in a leather bracer. Its twin stayed with Philo being the closes thing that connect her to him and both to their mother. The top had engravings of ivy vines as a border and in the center, was of an eagle in a stance of it striking down on prey. The wings held upwards in a V fashion with the talons held down, ready to take ahold of its prey. If she were hold her arm up against her chest the V of the eagle's wings would change into that of the assassin symbol. The hidden blade on the underside held the same etching of ivy vines. The bracer was the only thing she wore that held the symbol of her mother's order.

Soon she could see the tavern of the Green Dragon appear after coming around the corner of the slightly crowded streets. Her feet picked up in their pace as she pushed past any who found themselves in her way. She would have given apologies as she went if it weren't for the fact she was excited to see the Grandmaster after a year at sea and in Paris. Both siblings had fond memories of the Templar Master having spent many times within his home studying that they considered him as a father.

Entering the tavern, she found it wasn't full of patrons and so was met by the inn keeper. "Good day, miss. What can I do for you?" She gave the lady a smile. "I need a room for a few days. Or long enough to know when I leave next." She answered taking several coins out to pay for her room. "Also, is Master Kenway upstairs?"

"Oh, yes. Along with Master Lee." Merci nodded then preceded to order a tankard of spirits as she made her way up to the room she would stay in. Once done leaving her bag and violin case on the bed she went over to greet Lee and Haytham. " _Salve Maestro Kenway. Maestro Lee._ "

Haytham stood up as she reached the table they sat at. Her hands gripped his forearms lightly as they leaned in to give each cheek a kiss. Once done she greeted Lee the same way as he stood for her before the three of them took a seat. "It is good to see the two of you again. Master Cormac will be with us later."

"I heard your brother had decided to stay in Paris with Master Franklin." Haytham stated. "Yes, he felt the need to learn more that Mister Franklin was willing to teach him. There are times I wish him here, but I know that is something he wants to pursue. Ah, thank you." She said taking the tankard from a barmaid. "I thought the Templars took care of the _Assassini_?"

"We did." Haytham answered. "But it seems Achilles was able to train one. That one assassin is now a thorn in our sides. Already three of our brother's have fallen with one turned traitor." He informed the woman with the latter causing his tone to become bitter.

"Benjamin Church." Lee spat out then took a long drink of his mug.

"Ahh, the greedy _bastardo_." Merci said. "The brits probably bribed him with coin knowing the man."

"What ever the reason for his turning he must be dealt with." Haytham interjected. "Though, getting into a jail to give him his dues will be a little tricky."

"I could search for your _Assassino_." Merci said taking a drink. "I can see to making a trip to the Homestead of Achilles. Find out who it is."

"No, we already know who that assassin is." Lee replied with a shake of his head. "His name in Connor and the boy's a Native."

"Native?" Merci asked interested having visited a couple of tribes in the area when she was younger. "Than he should be easy to spot."

Lee snorted. "He's a slippery bastard. We nearly had him hung last year but he escaped with help. That's when Hickey was killed."

Merci lifted her tankard to her lips in thought. "Well, I was taught by Master Cormac, the Assassin Hunter. Might I hunt this one? I'm sure he does not have the years of experience as I do."

"My dear, you may have more knowledge in a fight, but you have nothing to withstand his brute might." Haytham stated evenly before narrowing his eyes as Merci started to argue. "That is final Miss O'Brien."

"Then what of Achilles? Surely taking him out of the equation would benefit the Templar cause here. He would be without a mentor to guide him." She replied setting the mug down giving her mentor her full attention.

Haytham stared down at the woman. "It is far too late to do so. The assassin has enough knowledge that he would be fine without Achilles guiding him where he would need to strike next. For now, we as the Order have priority to deal with a traitor."

At this she stood up, both hands flat against the table angerly looking at Haytham. "So, I am to watch as this _bastardo Assassino_ kills off what is left of _la mia famiglia_?! NO!" At this Haytham stood up quickly. "Merci that is enough! This is not up for debate."

Merci glared down at her drink as he dismissed her argument. "I will not stand by! He needs to be dealt with and I intend to end him. I will not lose any more of my brothers to this man!" she glanced between Lee and Haytham. Lee not uttering a word as the two worked things out only took this as a form of entertainment.

Footsteps brought all heads to turn to find Shay and Gist walking over with Shay holding a small leather bag. The Irish man stopped short, taking in the angry stances of Haytham and Merci before sighing. "Lass, do you always have to pick fights with Master Kenway?"

Merci moved her view down to glower at her mug that was only half finished before moving her chair suddenly backwards that it fell over. "I will see you gentlemen later." She stated sharply pushing past Shay and Gist. She did not look up when she took the stairs down.

"You should not have told her about them." She heard Haytham state. "The lass has a right to kno-" The rest of the conversation was lost to her when she stepped outside. The cool air of fall hit her helping to get her anger to simmer down. Though she had no coat on, the air didn't bother her as she had grown use to the colder air of what came off the water.

It was Johnson and Pitcairn that held her anger towards the assassin for killing them. Hickey she could care less about having had to deal with his womanizing ways towards her too many times to count. At one point she had cared for the man much like a big brother, but that had been before she grew into her womanly frame.

It hurt to know those that she grew up around, that took care of her and her brother at times, were killed. Now, there was only them left of the Colonial Rite. How could one assassin do all of this? Did he not understand they were trying to help the Colonist? To help them be free of a pompous king?

Merci clinched her hands into fists as she took to walking down the street. She needed to get her head cleared before she ended up doing something that would get her into trouble. It wasn't the first time that had happened, and she knew it wouldn't be that last. Soon Merci found she was out of the city coming into land that had buildings spreading out more. Just how long had she been within her own mind?

Quickly she sent out a pulse, finding no one near her that gave off a glow only those few people milling around that were greyed out. Suddenly at the edge of her pulse someone flare up red. It caught her by surprise that the person would flare red after being greyed. So, she found herself following the person and as she drew closer she was able to make out the man was holding something small in his arms with her normal sight.

Once the man reached the surrounding woods Merci found the small thing was in fact a puppy. A still very wet and new puppy as she could see its wet fur the more she drew closer. The wailings came next making her curious as to why the man was taking such a newborn puppy into the woods. Her answer came when he kneeled and set the wailing newborn puppy on the ground before getting up to leave.

Rage filled Merci and soon she found herself gripping the man's shirt collar with her hidden blade out, ready to deliver the killing blow into his neck. "Why would you leave a newborn out in the woods? Where is the mother?" she demanded.

The man held up his hands in fear. "I-I, the mother passed in the birthing process along with the other pups. And I have no business caring for a wolf mutt." He stated glaring at the pup heatedly. "The bitch got herself pregnant by a rogue wolf. My prized wolfhound bitch gave me mutts."

"So, you would leave this newborn die just as its mother?" Merci snarled. "You're the kind of people that disgust me. Go, before I change my mind and just slit your throat now." She growled out shoving the man away as he stumbled onto his feet. With a quick glance back, he took off.

Merci swiftly kneeled to pick up the wet pup, feeling its tiny body not nearly as warm as it should be. Without care she gently put the pup inside her shirt making sure to keep her hands around its body to enclose it in her own heat. The wails that had once begun to lower in the cold soon grew again.

"Ah, _bambino,_ it'll be alright. Just wait a little bit longer and I'll get you some milk. I know someone that owns dog's _piccolo_ ," Taking care not to jostle the pup she jogged to the tavern. "Master Lee!" she yelled walking fast up the stairs. The man looked over to her form as it drew closer. "Do any of your females nurse still?"

"Only one, but her pups have nearly outgrown nursing. Why?" Suddenly the pup she held gave out a wail making all four men look to her hands that remained cupped. "Well, I seem to have found a newborn in need of a mother." Haytham shook his head at her as he spoke. "Please do not tell me you stole the pup."

"What'd I tell you. She ends up with trouble of any form." Shay stated with a smile.

"I didn't steal the pup, the owner decided to leave it out in the cold woods. So, I decided to bring it home with me." She stated not looking at anyone as she said this feeling much like a child again. The men were familiar with Merci bringing animals home with her. The last one she brought home had been an injured rabbit.

"Then it is a good thing I was finished. Lee if you would." Haytham ordered. Lee gave a chuckle as he stood to walk with Merci. "Come along girl. Be glad Brienne is a very motherly dog. The others would have neglected the newborn." He stated glancing over to the woman as she returned a smile towards him. "Is the pup a male or female?"

Merci looked down finding she didn't know. To remedy that she took a quick look and found the pup to be male. "Male."

"Since you found him, what is his name to be?" Lee asked glancing over to get a look at the pup.

"Well, seeing as he was abandoned in the woods, what about Cedar?" she asked giving a small tilt of her head as she gave it a few more test on her tongue. "I like it. Cedar he shall be."

* * *

 ** _Well, let me know how you reader think about it. I wanted to bring the Twins in for a story to give them more than that little bit from the one-shot._**


	2. The Start of Journeys

**Also a thank you to MasterAssassinMoon for helping with scenes!**

" _ **Italian speaking"**_

 _When speaking select Italian words and Names_

* * *

 _ **September 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1777**_

 _ **Dear Sister,**_

 _ **I thank you very much for this! To see the diagrams Leonardo da Vince created is once in a lifetime to find and in such little damage other than age. I am working on making a small model of his flying machine that I wish to give to you once I sail back to the Colonies. I do not know when I will sail for there, but it should be within the next year or two.**_

 _ **Master Franklin has been busy a lot lately, so I have not had much time to study with him. I still do study but on my own, but it is not as fun without the man. I do have some other information. Remember when Uncle would tell us very little about father and mother? Or about mother's bracers? Just two months ago I came upon information about a brotherhood. After finding about them I found myself actively searching for them, wanting answers they could provide. Or I am hoping they will be able too. Once I find them, I will inform you about what I gain from them.**_

 _ **With love,**_

 _ **Your brother Philo**_

* * *

 **November 17** **th** **, 1777**

He grinned running over the rooftops. Of the things their Uncle taught them, free-running was his top favorite thing to do. Philo just felt so free when jumping over the gaps of each roof as if he no worry in the world to think of. Another pair of footstep brought him to slow down as he turned to the figure. "You have some speed under your feet boy." The man stated pushing back his white hood.

The figure was of an older man, his black hair specked with patches of grey everywhere. One eye was a forest green while the other, his right, was milky showing his blindness. Several scars lined that side of his face with one being the cause for him being blinded. Philo grinned at his mentor. For the last month, he had been spending time with the man learning more about who his mother was to the brotherhood.

"No, you're just getting old, mentor." Philo had to quickly duck when the man took a swing at him in a slapping motion. "Boy! I'll make you wish you were never born with that comment." Philo only grinned at the man in return, feeling no heat to coming from his words.

It had been his meddling into any information about them that made them make a visit towards Philo. At first, he was truly fearful of the way they approached him with blades to his throat demanding why he sought the brotherhood out. What purpose did he serve to the Templars? At that time, he didn't know, but he knew now of the war.

It wasn't until one of them had seen his bracer and the design it held. His mother's bracer had been the thing to save him that day and he was thankful to have worn it that day. At first, they thought him to be the one that killed Edith but then the man he stood next too, stopped them.

 **" _Stop!" all hooded heads turned to a single man that walked up to Philo, who was being held still with blades near his neck. Philo knew not who was who, or who was what gender with their hoods up. "Look closely sisters and brothers! Does this boy not hold Edith in looks? Those same blue eyes of hers?"_**

 ** _Many peered at him much like a prized cow at the auction house. A gasp sounded and suddenly the two the held him still were shoved away and a short-hooded person slammed into his chest with arms surrounding his sides. The words the spilled from her mouth let him know that she was indeed a she. The only bad thing was, Philo understood none of the short woman's words. "Kayan! Let the boy go!" the same one from before stated with a sigh._**

 **" _You must forgive her. Your mother and Kayan were childhood friends before she sailed over the sea." The man stated lowering his hood, letting Philo see the scars on his right side. "What is she saying?" the man gave a sad smile. "She is just wallowing in Arabic. None knew Edith had children before she was hunted and killed. What was your mothers maiden name? We can see her in you, boy, but we just want to make sure."_**

 **" _Vignolozi." Philo answered looking down at the short woman that still clung to him in a desperate hug. The man nodded as he moved over to gently pry the Arabic woman from Philo. "Kayan, its okay. She is still here with us. Her blood now flows within the boy." He glanced up. "Robert McGalivian. This is Kayan Amadi. The two near you are Sarah Ayers and Nicholi Berger."_**

 ** _The other female figure came towards Robert and Kayan. "I'll take her to the headquarters, Mentor." He gave a nod letting Sarah lead the still crying older woman away. "We still need to know why he wants to know about the Brotherhood." Nicholi stated folding his arms. "Who's to say he's pretending to be Edith's child. Anyone could have found out about her maiden name."_**

 ** _Robert gave a small chuckle as he raised a hand. "At peace Nicholi." Then his gaze took in Philo. "For now, we don't know. All we can do is wait and watch the boy. Now, run along young man."_**

After a few weeks, they approached him having learned he was indeed Edith's child. Since that day he's learned much about his mother's people. Of the Assassins and Templar war. The fact Shay, his own uncle, was the one to murder both his mother, father, and that of the Colonial Brotherhood. That Merci now sailed with the same man. It filled Philo with fear to know his sister was so close to the one that killed their parents and it pushed him to learn all he could about the orders.

"Do not worry too much about her. If she is as clueless about the two orders, as you were when we found you, she will stay safe." He stated laying a hand on Philo's right shoulder. "The two of you have been kept alive this long without that knowledge. Hell, even survived living within a Grandmaster's own home. That must count for something, Philo."

"But for how long, Robert?" he asked gazing out over the many roofs. "She sails with him, the one everyone calls the Assassin Hunter. We are of an assassin bloodline, what would make him keep us alive for this long? Why even keep us alive if he hunts all assassins?"

The man sighed. "I could not say for I would never want to consider what goes on in a traitorous mind like Shay's." He glanced up at Philo. "Come, if you are to become what your ancestors were, you must train some more. You already know much boy, but there will always be more to learn. Do not worry, you only have so much left to learn before being inducted."

Philo smiled at the thought. "Then I can be sent to help Achilles?

Robert nodded in thought. "Our brothers in the colonies will need all the help they can get to rebuild the brotherhood there. Your mother and father were of that sect of the brotherhood and it is only right you return to take their place. Maybe, once the Templar threat is gone from there you could have your sister join into the brotherhood as it is both of your birthrights to be assassins."

"It wouldn't take my sister much training to become an assassin. I didn't take to training with guns and swords as much as she did. She loved learning to wield a sword, loved the different forms if took to fight an opponent." He said as the memories were brought to the surface. "I was the one to excel in our studies that as time went on the two of us helped each other with what we fell behind on."

"Just know your sister has a place within our brotherhood. It would be a shame to lose such a long line of assassin blood." Robert stated before taking lead to look over the side of the building. "Let us get going." Then he took a dive, arms outstretched on either side before tucking to roll over in the air to land in a cart full of hay on his back.

Philo had watched having already learned the trick with his sister and when Robert was out Philo took his turn to do the Leap of Faith. "I will need to meet up with Master Franklin after we finish. He is helping me to build some models." Robert gave a nod of understanding as he led Philo around the city.

* * *

 **December 7th, 1777**

The clash of swords echoed throughout the cold air as two figures moved around in an open field on the outskirts of Boston. The two weaving in and out of fighting forms were Haytham and Merci. "Come now, my dear, I taught you better than that!" Haytham said his voice only raising slightly over the clashing sounds.

Merci grinned her teeth as she twirls on the balls of her feet, swinging her sabre around from the momentum as Haytham's sword blocked it. He threw out a punch, clocking her in the right side of her cheek making her cry out as her face turned at the force. Then he brought up a leg to kick her into her stomach forcing her body to stumble backwards onto her butt. Blinking away the pain, Merci made her body tuck into a ball as the momentum continued to roll her backwards till she found herself in a crouch.

Quickly she brought up her sword, blocking the overhand strike he was delivering. A grunt slipped out as he put more weight onto her that she struggled to hold at bay. Brows knotted together in her concentration as she locked her blue eyes with his brown ones. With a growl her arms dipped slightly before thrusting all she had to shove his sword away from her. Dirt was shifted around as Haytham took a step back before finding his back slamming to the ground as she swept his feet out from under him.

He rolled to the left as her sword stabbed the ground he had just been laying at. Taking advantage of those few seconds while Merci pulled her sword out of the ground, Haytham lunged at her side from his crouched position. As he collided into her side, her sabre was jerked out of her grip making it clatter to the ground a few feet from where the two landing on the ground. She drove her elbow into the crook of his neck and shoulder before rolling over him to crawl out of his reach and go for her sword.

She gave a grunt of surprise when she found herself colliding with the ground again, nearly driving her face into the dirt if her arms didn't take the brunt of the impact. Turning back, she gave several quick jabbing kicks to loosen Haytham's hold on her right ankle with the last connecting into his ribs. Once she felt his grip disappear, ignoring the shout of pain from her mentor that followed the kick, she scrambled to her feet while unsheathing her Kukri with her left to turn and lunge at him while he was still getting up.

Haytham twisted around to dodge the strike and followed with his left fist striking Merci once again into her right cheek. She gave out a cry of pain as her body collapsed to the ground in a heap, his hit stunning the woman for a second. His sword descended in a swing only to be stopped by her kukri, finding that it had been by pure reflex of her body that had saved her from the blow. A second later, Haytham gave a shout when Merci kicked the toe of her shoe into his right forearm forcing his sword to fly away a distance. Quickly Haytham fell onto her, legs enclosing her on each side as he fought her for the kukri, the blades tip point up at him.

"You have improved much since our last meeting, my dear." He stated as they struggled over control making Merci let out a strained snarl. "You think I wouldn't continue practicing while out at sea, old man?" Merci let out a hiss of pain when Haytham twisted the blade some trying to get her hold to weaken, both breathing huffs of air. Merci having a busted lip, bruise showing on her right cheek, and a line of blood at the corner of her mouth. Haytham only had a bruise forming on his face showing Merci the very few times she landed a hit. "I did learn from the best." Quickly she let go of her kukri, the disappearing resistance surprising Haytham enough for Merci to backhand him.

She rolled them over as her hidden blade let out the _shrink_ sound to pose it over the vein of his throat. Both froze at feeling a blade pressed along each other throats, the kukri to hers while Haytham had a hidden blade to his. For a tense minute the two stayed that way, only their heavy breathing being the only sound from the fight. Slowly a smile broke through Haytham's lips. "Well done."

Merci blinked at his words letting her body relax, pulling the blade from his neck as he did the same. Taking a step from him she let blade slide back into its place before leaning over to help her mentor up. Haytham patted his coat down, puffs of dirt drifted down from the actions. "You are making quiet the swordswoman Merci. You still need to work on your defense as you left many openings for me." He quickly lectured.

She gave a nod at the statement he gave her, knowing to expect something from him on what to improve. It had been like that since she started learning the way of sword fighting at age ten. She was one of the few lucky women to even know how to wield a weapon. That didn't stop her from having learned to be a lady as it had been by the demands Haytham put forth. He had long given up trying to stop her from cussing as it wasn't a proper thing for a lady and blamed it on all the trips at sea.

Merci moved to gather her sword to sheath it after Haytham handed her kukri back. "How has the mutt been doing since you found him. It's been…what? A month now?" Her mentor ask half turning back to her.

"Almost two months now. He's grown a lot since then. I plan to train him when he gets older and with him having wolf in him, he'd make a good protector." Merci replied following the Grandmaster back into the city. "Charles has been doting on the pup too."

Haytham rolled his eyes at that. "Oh, I wouldn't doubt the man to do so. What is one more dog amongst his horde of furry mutts." Merci grinned at that. Haytham glanced to the woman. "Now that you are here, and we are finished with the spar, I regret to inform you that Shay is about to deport."

" _Che cosa_?!" her face went slack with shock at this news. "Why didn't you inform me before we started to spar!?" she asked as she sprinted away to the harbor. Haytham moved his arms to clasp behind him as he calmly walked the streets knowing the woman would storm back to him.

Merci grew fed up with dodging every person that wondered the street, and so, she jumped up to grip a window to climb onto the roofs. The tip of ship masts could be seen as they grew closer with each step she took. The red sails of the _Morrigan_ soon filled her vision while she dropped to the street after several jumps from crates to ground. Her breathing came out in pants as she shoved threw the crowds having seen several sails being unfurled.

"Shay! What the hell!?" she shouted, running down the dock that had been where the ship was anchored. The ship was still in the docks but far enough that swimming to the ship would be impossible. She watched Shay give the wheel to Gist as he went to lean over the back of the ships rails to yell back. "Sorry lass, but you're to stay here for the time being. Master Kenway's orders."

Merci skidded to a stop at the end of the docks her voice rising in her anger. "For what!? I'm a part of your damn crew, _zio_!"

"Then you'll have to take it up with him. He's the one that ordered you stay." He returned with a shake of his head. Merci gave out a shout of frustration before Shay could continue. "Master Kenway needs you here right now. I'm sailing to see if I can't find any more artifacts. I will see you when I can lass, and behave for Master Kenway. No more picking fights with him."

She crossed her arms with a roll of her eyes that the last bit. "The old man needs all the fighting he can get. Besides, it's for entertainment purpose too." She looked to the ground before looking back up. "Just be safe, Uncle."

A smile worked onto his lips even though she could not see it from the distance the ship was now. "Aye, I will! You do the same with that assassin!" Merci stood there a little longer watching the ship grow smaller and smaller wishing she could have gone with.

"I am sorry to have done that, but it was the only way to insure you stayed with your feet on land." Haytham stated walking up from behind the woman.

"What mission do you have for me? Normally you always gave me missions that involved sailing around while uncle gathered clues for the box." She turned her head to the side to see the Grandmaster. "What makes this one different?"

"We are going to be looking for Benjamin Church. He was released from prison and fled into hiding." Haytham stated feeling Merci turn a little more in his direction.

"What of the _assassino_?" she asked. "You are more than capable of finding Church. Why would you need me?"

"Church is more of a priority. Once we deal with that traitor, we will focus on him." Haytham stated before looking to her, a slight smile on his face. "I remember when you always follow me around at home asking all sort of questions about what I did."

An eyebrow raised at that but turned to follow the man down the docks. "That was until you grew tired of them being asked and sent me to go study with Philo."

"As you should have been at the time instead of pestering me." He huffed making Merci give a small chuckle. "That and Shay has told me the multiple times you have bemoaned about missing me. Having you stay, fixes that."

The two remained silent as the continued to walk as Merci moved her arms to copy Haytham without knowing. "I have missed you." She said softly. Haytham gave a 'hmm' in return.

"I have not missed your unladylike mouth." At those words a smile lifted her lips. "And you will be wearing a dress these next few days." Merci groaned at the thought of dresses. Dresses themselves were fine, just not the corset that goes with them. "Do I have too?" Haytham turned to her his face showing nothing but his eyes holding amusement. "Yes, you do."

* * *

 **Read & Review please!**


	3. To Find a Traitor

**Attention! Okay, just to inform, as I can't write out accents to save my life, when the twins are emotional. Example angry, they tend to let their Italian accents come forth heavily. When just speaking normally, they have a mixture of switching between an Irish to British accent with some words.**

" ** _Italian speaking"_**

 _When speaking select Italian words and Names_

* * *

Merci glared at the dress that had been laid out at the foot of her bed by Haytham while she slept. Since it had been decided that she was to stay on land, Merci went to her little home that was located just a little bit into the woods of the Frontier. It was only thanks to Marge Middleton that her little home was still livable while she was away at times. She really needed to give that woman some coin for doing that for so long.

She wasn't even going to question how Haytham entered her house knowing the man had secrets for his secrets. Merci was just glad this was the last day he was making her to wear one. Slowly she wiggled out of her bed, letting her body stretch in different directions before slumping once that was done. Sounds of feet moved from the kitchen alerted her to that fact her mentor was still in the house.

A smirk formed on her lips as she looked down at her undergarments. They consisted of loose blue pants and a half, long-sleeved shirt with the end being scrunched up tightly to her body by a string tied at the front. It left her half her stomach free of the shirt and it had only been thanks to Philo for having sown the end like he did when she had cut it after being too hot one day on the ship.

Living on a ship for most of her life, Merci grew to not care if a man saw more. That and the crew members knew of her for so long that they thought her as another member. Most of the time in the warmer waters she would wear one of her button up shirts with the lower half unbuttoned to be tied at her waist. During those times she would go barefoot, forgoing her knee length boots and stockings.

A yawn forced itself out as she stood and walked into the living room area, rubbing her eyes as she went to try and get the gung out. "Dear lord woman! Have you no shame!" her smirk returned on her lips that only grew larger when she spotted Haytham quickly turning away. "Go get dressed!"

"But I just got up." She replied slowly making her way over to her kitchen. Merci then heard him give a sigh before picking up a green throw blanket, that had been set on one of the table chairs, and threw it at her without looking towards her form. Reflex made her grab it from the air making her scowl at the object. "Get dressed, now young lady." Haytham ordered putting an arm up that pointed towards her room while still not looking her way.

"Fine, fine. I just don't see why I have to wear a dress." She grumbled all the way to the door and closed it. Her eyes fell on the dark blue dress that had a gold and white decorative apron of ivy vines along the edges. Letting her head thump on the door she quickly pushed herself to get it done with as she tossed the throw blanket on the bed.

She switched what she had on with a white shift and dark blue stockings. Then she worked on lacing the stay in the front making sure that it was not that tight like some she knew did. The stay was tight enough to hold things, but Merci still made sure she would be able to move more than it would allow if done tighter. Following that, she tied the bum roll to the back of her hip before tying two layers of white petticoats with the third being a creamier color.

Next came the redingote that was the dark blue piece with gold embroidery lining the edges of it. The back length stopping just a few inches from the ground like her layered petticoat. The last thing needed was to put on her knee length boots even though they didn't go with the dress. Taking a brush, she worked to untangle her hair to style it in a french braid, ignoring the cap by placing her tricorn on her head in its place.

Merci felt naked without her weapons and getting past the layers of her dress to her boot for her stiletto dagger was just a nightmare. So, she took a few of her throwing knives to slip them in-between her stay and shift.

Walking out of her room she greeted her mentor again now that she was dressed for the day. "Ah, much better, you look like a lady now." He replied with a small smile.

"I'm a lady no matter what I wear." She stated gathering her fur coat, making sure it was one designed to go with a dress, to put it on. "Where are we heading today?"

"We are going to gather some information. I have pinpointed one of Church's men and that is where you come in." Haytham informed following Merci outside. "I took the liberty of saddling your horse while you were dressing."

"Thank you." Merci replied heading for the large black percheron standing at just shy of eightteen hands high. He had been stabled at a building that Haytham owned near Boston while she was gone. "Hey there, Macchie!" the horse gave a nicker in return to her petting.

"You name your horse spots? His coat is solid black!" Haytham sighed at the woman as she hopped into the saddle being forced to sit side-saddle with her dress. "Its not like many colonists know Italian, to them it would be a pretty name and not think twice." Merci stated.

Haytham only shook his head before turning his leaner horse around to set the pace at a trot. They rode is silence for a bit before Merci went about gesturing her hand as she talked. "Good morning sir!"

"Good morning, my lady. Fine weather we are having today." She replied with a deeper voice.

"Oh, certainly. It seems that snowfall throughout the night has made much of the land quiet."

"That is because many animals are fast asleep, my dear. Say, would you be busy later this evening?"

Here Merci gave out a giggle, letting her hand cover her mouth. "Oh, you cheeky man! I am sorry to inform you, but I have prior engagements to be at."

"Talking to oneself shows you are not right in the head." Haytham stated breaking up Merci banter to herself. All she did was smile. "It is my job to annoy you, dear mentor. Besides, this is your just reward for making me wear a dress."

Haytham let another sigh out. "What happened to the girl that loved wearing them? Who would beg me to go look at all the pretty dresses in the tailoring store?" he asked turning his head towards her with an brow raised.

"Easy, she grew out of it and focused on wearing more practical clothing that was needed when sailing and fighting." Merci supplied though Haytham heard the smallest bit of sadness in her voice. "I sometimes miss those days."

"How so?"

"I miss having Philo with me. You know, he looks to you as a father." She said turning to him. "We both do." Merci then looked forwards. "As far as I can remember, you were the one to be there for us. Shay was too, but he was more of our Uncle in feeling. He taught us to sail a ship and to captain one should a need arise. He also showed us how to shoot a pistol."

"You gave us the education not many would have the opportunity to be given. Helped us to sharpen our sword fighting skills and gave us a place to call home in Virginia while we grew." She looked to Haytham with a small smile. "Any time I think of who my father was, I get you instead. All the times you were patient with us when explaining something, or scolded us when we were bad. I would never change that for anything in the world."

Haytham continued to look forward while she talked. "There was a time the two of you would call me father." Merci glanced to him with a knitted brow. "I don't remember that."

"It was a long time ago, before Shay told you of your mother and father when you were eight." He replied.

"Oh, Philo and I had gone with Uncle to sail for a few months during the warmer season. I remember now. He explained to us that we were without a mother and father, orphans, but had been taken in to be raised. That you weren't our real father." Merci let a frown appear on her face. "Afterwards, he led us to this cabin and showed us a painting of both of our parents."

"That was how you arrived with a violin." He stated thinking back to those days. "You had informed me that it had once been your mothers." Merci nodded. Silence surround the two as they made their way into Boston. "Do you miss having a mother?"

The question made Merci jerk out of her thoughts before letting the question be repeated in her mind. "If you mean to ask, if I blame Shay for having killed both of my parents, leaving us without them?" Haytham gave a small shrug at her words. "It does make one wonder why you would join the Templars when a member of the Order had been the one to end them."

"I was angry, yes, but after a while I thought about it. That my parent's brotherhood continued after something that could kill thousands in seconds, It had only been because of Uncle that so many lives had been saved. I do mourn the fact I will never know what it would have been to be raise by her. Only then, I begin to think of all that I would miss if she did live."

"The trips with Uncle on the _Morrigan_. Learning all that I have from you and Uncle. Sneaking into your room, whether you were home or not, just for comfort from things that made me fearful in the night. I would not have been made a Templar if she had raised us in her ways. I would have looked to you as an enemy, instead of a father."

Haytham turned to her. "I did not think I would have been father material, but seeing how the two of you have grown. Turning into fine young individuals. It does fill one with pride knowing you were apart of who they grew to be. Though, the shenanigans I had to put up with you two were awful."

Merci grinned at that. "Your life would have been dull without us running amuck around the house." He let a half smile form. "I would have had a quiet house to read a book with." To that Merci stuck her tongue out at him. "That is not proper ladylike reaction, my dear."

Merci let out a laugh, both knowing she would never be that of a lady. "We should dismount here. Church's man is in a tavern near here."

"What did you need me to do?" she asked seeing her mentor become more serious. Her boots landed on the ground before moving to lead Macchie to a wooden horse rail.

"We need to lead the man away from the populace and out of the tavern. Do you think you will be able to do that?" he asked her.

"I am a woman." She stated with a roll of her eyes. "I know how to flirt."

"Do you now?" he returned in jest before pointing down a narrow path. "I will be waiting down this alleyway. Look for a scar on the man's neck." Merci nodded as she walked a few feet to open the tavern door. With a quick sweep of her eyes she gathered the layout of the pub and made her way to a corner.

Once she sat down a barmaid came over. "Do you need anything Miss?" Merci gave her a smile pulling out a few coins. "Red wine would be fine." The maid gave a nod taking the money and left. Barely a minute later, Merci held her glass of wine letting her sight change.

The world turned muted around her slowly looked around for her target. Once she found the color of gold she let the muted world come back into focus. The man was alone in a corner near the bar and after a few minutes of watching him discreetly she found him to be nursing his mug. With a deep breathe she stood up to make her way over to him.

" _Salve signore_. I saw that you were alone and thought you could use the company." Merci said sitting in the empty chair next to him. He looked to her from his mug giving Merci a smile. "A man can never turn the company of a woman away. The names Mark."

"Greeting Mark, I am Verona." Merci replied letting her hand be taken in his and kissed. For the next couple of minutes, she talked with the man, letting a few flirts slip out as she pretended to look flustered. "You charmer!" she giggled as she stood up. "I must be going now."

"Wait, just a few more minutes." He pleaded.

"I am sorry, sir, but I need to meet with my father." Here Merci paused as if she was in thought. "Maybe you can walk with me? To know no trouble will come after me, as I go to meet him, with a strong looking man at my side?"

Mark let his chest expanded in pride as he stood. "It would be an honor to escort such a beautiful young lady." Another giggle was let out to which Merci internally groaned. Pretending to be smitten with a man was not something she liked doing at all. So, she led the man outside and to the area Haytham was waiting. "It was a good idea for me to accompany you Miss. Going into alleyways always runs the rises of being robbed.

"Oh yes. Then there's that other fact of it being used to confront people." At her words the man glanced down in confusion before being shoved into a wall and a blade to his throat. "You did well, my dear." Haytham congratulated Merci while keeping his eyes on the man. "Now, tell me where Benjamin Church is."

"Why should I say anything to you?" Mark growled before it was stopped by the blade being pressed into his neck. "Just tell us what we want to know about Church and he will let you go." Merci stated sitting on a couple of barrels. Mark glared at her only to grimace in pain when Haytham's blade nick him.

"Fine, Church is gathering a couple other defectors of the Order to raid a convoy for the Continentals that holds weapons and medicine. That's all I know. I wasn't told where the raid was going to happen." Haytham turned to Merci giving a 'hmm' before letting go of the man.

Mark glanced between the two before making a dash for freedom. He gave a shout of pain and his back arched up. Stumbling he turned to see Merci holding a throwing knife and knew the other one was buried into his back. "Y-you said…"

"I said he would." She pointed at Haytham. "I didn't say I would let you go." With that, she threw the second knife at the man hit him in the chest right over his heart. His body fell in a heap on the ground making the dirt turn red with blood. Slipping from the barrels Merci followed Haytham out of the alleyway. "Do you know where this convoy is going to be?"

"I have an idea, but that would require a trip into the Frontier." He supplied. "It would be a couple of days ride in order to reach the area I suspect the raid would happen." Half turning to Merci he gave her a nod. "I shall meet with you later today once you have changed into your usual attire. I have to meet with Lee to inform him of this news."

* * *

 **Read & Review!**


	4. To Meet Thine Enemy

**Warning! Contains attempted rape! You have been warned. Because of this Rating has been raised!**

" ** _Italian speaking"_**

 **Connor speaking Mohawk**

 _When speaking select Italian words and Names_

* * *

The air was cold and still, the only sounds to be heard was the crunch of horse hooves plowing through tall drifts of snow. Merci glanced around at the snow cover trees taking them in and enjoying the splash of browns and greens in the unbreaking pureness of white. "You don't get to see much of the woods." Haytham stated turning towards her.

"Being out to sea as long and often as I am, it does make one enjoy the beauty the land provides." She replied. "I could spend most of my life on a boat and be fine. Yet, I can see myself settling in the woods just the same."

"Do you plan on settling soon? You are reaching an age that it would be hard to find a good husband." Haytham said looked back at her with a brow raised.

Merci gave a laugh at that. "Do you really see me settling, Haytham?" He gave a smile in return and a shake of his head. "No, I suppose not. You are sometimes too defiant in nature for a weak willed man to handle. I can only see someone that can bend but not break when being with you."

She gave a shrug of her shoulders. "Would any man want a woman who could beat them in a fight?" Merci stated with a smile. "Not many would cater to that kind of woman. Any man I find wants a woman to be obedient. They grow angry when I deny them that, for I am not one to lie down and submit."

Haytham was about to reply when she suddenly lifted an arm to point in front of them. Turning he found an abandon church several yards in front of them. "Is that where you think Church went too?" she asked glancing to her mentor. Haytham gave a nod. "We should go on foot from here."

Merci followed, jumping down from Macchie to lead him next to Haytham's horse to tie them to a low handing branch. "How do you want to approach it?" she asked slipping her black mask up over the lower half of her face.

He half turned to her in thought before turning to take in the run down building. "I will enter from the front, you go around the back to see if there is another entrance." She gave a nod to take a wide area around towards the back side of the building. As she went, Merci pulled her kukri out to be ready for defense whether it be from animal or man.

By the time she reached the backside of the building she had seen Haytham having already entered several minutes earlier. White puffs of breath left her lips taking the time to look around seeing if she could spot anything that would give hints. After a few more minutes she found nothing and sheathed her dagger to look at the scene of the land in front of her.

It was then she jerked towards the church after hearing a shout ring out. Quickly Merci moved to the building seconds later to climb up to the only window. As she climbed, she could hear sounds of a tussle happening. "Come to check up on Church? Make sure he'd stolen enough for your British brothers?"

Merci stopped short of pulling herself onto the window sill at the unknown voice of a man but the following voice she knew well. "Benjamin Church is no brother of mine. No more than the Redcoats or their idiot king. I expected naiveite. But this…The Templars do not fight for the crown. We seek the same as you, boy. Freedom. Justice. Independence."

"But.."

"Hmm, but what?"

"Johnson. Pitcairn. Hickey. They sought to steal land. To sack towns. To murder George Washington." Merci knitted her brow together at the mention of the others in the order. Slowly she slipped onto the sill, taking in the two circling each other on the ground as Haytham explained to the unknown man why each man had done what they did. As they danced around one another, she took in the stranger and what he wore.

So, this was the assassin. The native that was taking her brother's down one by one. Watching them talk made a frown appear. Why was he speaking with the native? Shouldn't he be trying to end him for the Order's sake? No, Merci knew her mentor and knew he was planning something. It was then announced to her why he stayed his blade to the enemy.

"Look - much as I'd love to spar with you, Benjamin Church's mouth is as big as his ego. You clearly want to supplies he's stolen, I want him punished. Our interest are aligned."

"What do you propose?"

"A truce. Perhaps…perhaps some time together might do us good. You are my son, after all." Her jaw dropped at his words, too shocked by them to hear the next words. Her mind tried to wrap around this fact and failing. With the assassin's hood up, she couldn't get a clear sight of his face to even confirm but knew Haytham would not lie about this.

Without thought she twisted around quickly scaled down the wall as they left towards the exit. Once her feet touched the wooden planks she stormed towards Haytham while unsheathing her kukri. Both men turned to the sound of her dagger, making the assassin tense up in preparation of a fight. Only she had to stop short of a few feet from the two when her mentor held up a hand and looked straight at her. He was giving her a warning that she reluctantly took as an order.

Merci grounded her teeth and gripped her dagger's handle harder as it had been lowered some. "You would work with this _bastardo_! And why do you call him _figlio_?" the assassin glanced from her to Haytham as if giving a silent question that maybe had to be because of the accent slipping through. Even though half of her face was hidden by her scarf he could clearly hear the feminine lit of her voice. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Merci, you need to take a few minutes to think clearly." He stated calmly his hand still raised.

"Clearly!? You think I need to be the one to think clearly? I am not the one jaunting with the enemy!" she stated tossing the pointed end of her kukri towards the stranger as he in turn gave the dagger a once over. "Merci, now is not the time for this. I will explain much afterwards, but for now we need to track down Church." Haytham stated taking a couple of steps towards her to gently force her arm to lower.

"Who is this?" the assassin asked.

Haytham gave a look to Merci, a sigh following when he watched her eyes narrow at Connor. "This is Merci, she is accompanying me, so she can stay out of trouble." A huff and an eye roll followed those words. "And this is Connor." The assassin looked Merci over with a guarded expression. "Is she your daughter?"

Haytham glanced between the two. "In a way. I helped to raise her, but she is not of blood relation to me." He then cleared his throat at Merci. She gave a low growl but sheathed her dagger before pointing at Haytham. _**"We have much to talk about."**_ Connor gave an annoyed look towards Merci as she spoke in Italian which make her smirk. _**"Oh, does the little assassin not like that he can't understand what I say?"**_

A sigh left Haytham having understood all that was said by her. "Don't start, Merci."

"Does she think she can insult me in another tongue." Connor grounded with eyes narrowing at Merci. All she did was cross her arms and smirk at the man before her. She was sure to have fun with him. "How do you even know if I was or not? I could have just been saying random things just to piss you off."

"Shall we get going now?" Haytham quickly stated interrupting the two before more could be said. Connor turned to him before leaving to start looking around for clues. The older Templar glanced to Merci. "Behave and act your age. Dealing with two of you acting like children will be the death of me."

"Why would you join with the one that has killed off our brothers?" she asked glaring at Connor's backside, who was shifting through some broken crates as they stepped out of the church.

He stood up turning to them, ignoring what had been said seconds earlier. "From the damage of these crates they were in a hurry." He stated then took off at a slow run down the snow covered path, away from the church. Merci scuffed at his abrupt departure but followed him with Haytham just ahead of her.

It didn't take long to reach the main pathway while Connor crouched down to get a closer look at the faded tracks of a wagon. "The snowfall has covered much of the tracks but there is still enough that we can follow." Merci glanced to the ground trying to see what the assassin could see, but didn't find anything. "How can you tell?" she asked more out of curiously.

Connor looked to her seeing that her gaze was to the ground. He thought about it before deciding to give the woman a quick lesson. Moving over, stopping just in front of Merci ignoring her narrowed eyes, he crouched down waving for her to do the same as he pointed to the faded tracks. "Do you see the layer of ice under the powdery snow?" Merci gave a nod leaning closer to the ground to look. "If the tracks were formed before the ice storm, it would have told me they had past by yesterday. With the layer of ice having been broken and the light snowfall having started, it tells me they are still close in the area."

Haytham watched the two being civil for the first time, but knew it wouldn't last. He was correct when Merci pushed Connor over and stood up. A disgruntled grunt left the man as he quickly caught himself by flinging his arms behind him sending her a glare when he stabled himself. Merci walked away with a smirk as she dusted her gloves off looking at Haytham with pride. "That was a childish move you did." Merci only gave a shrug in return to his words and continued down the path with the two following behind her.

"Do you even see where the tracks lead?" Connor asked annoyed after a minute of following her. Merci sent him a smirk. "Nope. That means you've been following me like a lost puppy." If it was possible, he would have frowned even deeper at that. Silently, Connor stalked past Merci to take lead as she fell back to walk by Haytham's side.

"You know, when I told you to behave, I didn't mean like this."

"Well, I obviously can't out right kill the assassin, as you have decided to team up with him. So, I have to do something that both entertains me, yet pisses him off." She stated with a shrug as she raised her voice a bit for the assassin to hear. "So far, I see it is working."

Connor turned his head to glare back at her. **You are being a pain in my ass, woman.** She gave him a smile. "Oh, what was that? You have an undying love for me? You cheeky bastard, we just met." Looking to the side she gave a wink to Haytham completely ignoring the burning glare Connor was drilling into her. "Look at that, Haytham, your son likes me." Haytham only gave a roll of his eyes at this exchange.

It was around here on the path the three of them heard a voice. "Just my luck. Going to freeze to death if I don't get this fixed…"

With Connor at the lead he went up to the man and leaned towards him some. "Are you Ben Church's man?" Merci crossed her arms and glanced to Haytham as he let his head fall forward before looking to Connor. "Well played." The assassin didn't say anything but went after the man with Haytham following a second later. Merci just stood there watching the two run after the man before walking after them.

When she was halfway towards them she watched her mentor shoot the man as Connor jerked away from the sudden sound. "You did not have to kill him!" she didn't hear the reply he gave the assassin but knew it wasn't something he had liked to hear.

Once she was near, Haytham waved her over. "What?"

"You are coming with me. You've already cause enough trouble." He stated turning to start towards the camp with her being made to follow. A couple of minutes later they found the camp. He glanced around from a crouched position in the bushes. "I will go to one side, you take the other. Depending on where he shows up, you may run into Connor."

Merci gave a nod and slowly made her way around the encampment taking in the number of men there. With quick steps she leaned into the backside of one of the cabins to glance around the edge, counting five around a campfire. She was about to draw back but froze feeling the end of a pistol resting at the middle of her back. "Now what do we have here? A little sneak from what I see." With a jerk of the pistol he dug it into her back to push her forward.

Her stumble alerted the others to her presence making several stand up. "What's this, Matt?" one of them asked while another came over.

"Found this one sneaking around camp." Again, she was forced forward by the dig of the pistol.

"Wonder what he needs to hide his face for? Something ugly under that mask?" the man that had walked over, leaned towards Merci with a smirk. Merci narrowed her eyes at the man as he raised a hand to pull on the black scarf. Just before it was completely pulled down she twisted around, jabbing her right hand out to knock the pistol out from Matt's grip.

The shot rang out, a shout of pain from the man that had just stood before her came a second later. He fell to the ground darkening the snow with his blood that pour out of his chest. Taking the few second of shock, Merci stabbed Matt in his throat with her hidden blade. Another shot rang out making her cry out as pain flared up her arm. Taking a quick glance, she could see that the bullet had only grazed her arm, but it was still deep enough for stiches. Spinning around she drew her own pistol and shot a man running up to her, giving Merci enough time to draw her sabre before throwing her pistol at the head of another man. He narrowly dodged the gun before slipping on a patch of ice.

Her sabre lifted upwards, blocking the bayonet that was being jabbed in her direction before bending backwards to dodge another bayonet being shoved her way. This one stabbing into the man she had just blocked, causing the man to drop his mucket and yell in pain as blood coated his front. Taking hold of the mucket's middle she used it to rebalance herself and shove her sabre into the man's chest.

Suddenly she felt a large weight slam into her backside forcing her to slid a little into the ground with the mucket digging into her waist. Her sabre stayed embedded in the man's flesh and at the impact her tricorn flew free of her head. Spitting out snow she tried to turn around but found that the last man pinned her down while another body lay near her still having the bayonet buried in him. "You're a woman!?" Merci sneered at him from over her shoulder. "You just now figuring that out?"

She wiggled with a grunt trying to get the man off her while pushing up half of her body. "Get the fuck off me _bastardo!_ " she felt him shift above her before giving a small cry of pain when he used his forearm to slam her back into the ground. "No, I think after what you did, you deserve punishment. Women aren't meant to fight."

She glared at him over her shoulder with a snarl at feeling his free hand roam over her right side. "I will kill you if you touch me you filthy fuck!" Merci fought harder to get the man off of her. Her feet kicked up snow as she fought earning a disapproving growl from the man. Finally, Merci worked an arm out and quickly swung to elbow him in the face. His weight disappeared, letting her twist away from him and onto her feet.

What she didn't prepare for was how quick he would recover and found the butt of the mucket being swung at her head. She gave a shout as her world became spotted with black and dropped like a rock back into the ground. Weight once again was on her as she tried to fight him off but could barely focus with seeing double. He quickly pinned her arms above her and leaned down to force his lips on hers.

She turned her head to the side she yelled. "Get the fuck off me!" He smirked at her and she felt his hand take the collar of her coat and rip it open, the buttons flying off from their stitching. She bucked against him in rage and screamed as he quickly ripped as her shirt exposing her to the cold. Then his hand began to grope at her right breast as he descended again to kiss her neck.

Her teeth met the flesh of his ear as she bit down on it hard. Blood filled her mouth as the man screamed in pain and when she felt him tugging away, she let go as the hand that held her arms down flew to his left ear. With the swiftness of a viper she buried her hidden blade into his chest. Then she pulled the blade out to stab the man several more times in succession, moving with him as he slumped to the side.

She panted, puffs of her breathe filling the air as she worked to calm herself down not really noticing just how much she was shivering. Merci couldn't figure if it had been from what nearly happened or that she was cold. The crunch of snow alerted her to someone and she jumped to her feet with a hiss, unsheathing her kukri and hidden blade, ready to attack. When she found it was Connor she relaxed some but didn't put her blades away.

He took in her form, seeing the rips in her coat and shirt, then to the bodies around the area coming to a conclusion. After a few more seconds of nothing being said, Merci sheathed her blades and tried to cover her skin to stop the shivering. "Are you alright?"

She gave a scuff at his question, but went around searching for her pistol, one arm keeping her shirt in place. "Its not the first time a man has tried to force himself on me. I doubt he would be the last."

"No man should do such a thing to a woman if she does not consent to that." She glanced back as him letting a humorless laugh out. "Yeah, but that's not how the world works. Most men I have met with, don't take well to a woman that is defiant towards them. Many have tried to get me to submit to them by force."

Connor watched her move around the bodies collecting coin and a coat off of one that held the least amount of blood on it. Merci glanced back to him as she buttoned the coat up. "I made sure those men never saw the light of day after they tried. Only one nearly succeeded in his attempt. If it hadn't been for Haytham coming to find me when he did, that man would have won."

She went over to her sabre, putting a foot on the man's chest and ripped her sword free. Using the man's clothing Merci wiped her sword of the blood then sheathed it to glanced around. "Do you know where Haytham ran off too?"

"He said to meet him in New York." He answered. She gave a nod turning to leave. "Are you sure you should travel alone?" Not stopping in her stride, she answered him. "I am capable of looking after myself. I am still a Templar as you are an Assassin."

* * *

 **A big thanks to MasterAssissanMoon for the help she has given me thus far.**

 **Also i give thanks to AssissanDolly for the follow.**

 **Read & Review!**


	5. Stuck With You of All People

**A/N: Okay, for Macchie, I had given him a mare's size. His breed can go up to 19 hands high, and so I had messed up his height. He truly stands at just under 18 hands or for those that don't know hand height, just under 6ft.**

" _ **Italian speaking"**_

 **Connor speaking Mohawk**

 _When speaking select Italian words and Names_

* * *

 **Frontier - December 15, 1777**

The wind blew hard around the woman and horse sending blankets of snow from the ground back into the air. The woman hunched trying to lead the horse through the snow, trying in vain to find anything in the storm that stunted her vison to barely see in front of her. A wicker from Macchie made her pause to turned around to her horse with worry. Even with his thick winter coat and pinning her blanket around him, they both would not last long in this storm. One that snuck up on them within a few hours' time.

She could barely feel her feet and could feel the numbness traveling up her legs. It was making it harder for her to walk and several times, Merci found herself stumbling over rocks and tree roots. Another huge gust of cold air blew past the two making Merci huddle up near her horse. She could feel his harsh shivers through the blanket and her worry grew. The snowstorm was getting worse and all Merci could do was pick the pace up, hoping to find some shelter soon. Even she had to fight through her own violent shivers that made it harder to continue to move at times.

"Come on, just a little further _mio amico_." She said to Macchie, pulling on the reins to get the big horse to follow. His reply was only a low whinny.

Another gust of cold wind ripped past them. Flakes found there way onto her covered face and some even reach her neck. Though with her body heat getting lower and lower she didn't feel them stick to her bare skin. After another ten minutes, Merci glanced around, spotting a small orange glow to her left. Hope filled her as she turned to the source of the glow. "Hello!" she called out, but the winds fury just swept it away. "Let us hurry, Macchie. We'll soon be near warmth." She stated pulling the reins to get the horse moving again.

She called out again before slipping on a slick rock. Her movements were sluggish as she rose again taking too much time to do so. Exhaustion grew on her as she fought her way towards the slowly growing orange glow. Eyelids became heaver with each passing moment. She felt Macchie bump his nose into the middle of her back and whicker. "We're…almost there, just…stay strong..." She said taking more steps forward mustering up the energy to shout once more. "Anyone there! Please…help…"

She gave no sound when she tripped over something, landing face first in the snow. Merci felt zapped of energy, couldn't feel much of her body. Barely feeling someone turn her over seconds later. Eyes opened only in thin lines as she gazed up bleary at the figure that leaned above her. Her head lolled backwards as she was lifted in the air by arms.

Whoever it was gave off warmth that felt like an oven next to her cold body making her feel as if she was being burned. Merci gave a whimper from the sensation of feeling scorched. Words were being said but her mind refused to focus enough to understand. The only thought in her mind was for her horse. "Macchie…" she whispered before her world went black.

* * *

Her lips parted in a soft sigh as she shifted only to pause. She was surprised to find herself bundle thickly in furs and really warm. She couldn't help but snuggle even more into the furs until a thought hit her forcing her to jerk up. She couldn't find her horse! "Macchie! Macchie!" Merci quickly kicked the furs off of her taking note of her thin undershirt and pants in the fire light.

Sounds came up from further into the cave making her follow it. Stand with his back to her stood the assassin with his hood down. She couldn't understand anything he said figuring he was speaking in his own language. He worked a stiff brush along the black coat of the Percheron while another horse of buckskin coat stood off to the side. It was ripping up dried grass from the small patch.

A small pointed ear twitched towards her footstep as Macchie's large head turned to her. He gave a loud whinny, nearly running the native over as the stallion trotted over to Merci. His velvety nose bumped into her face as he breathed into her face, causing Merci to laugh and raise her hands to run them over his long snout. He gave nicker lipping at her face until she was able to push his head to the side. "Oh, stop it you. I'm fine, Macchie."

Quickly she looked over her horse, running a hand up and down his muscled neck and the warmth that came off of him. With a sigh of relief, she leaned into the stallion, wrapping her arms around his neck while he tossed his head a couple of times before laying some weight on her shoulder. Her thoughts went back to what nearly came to them outside of this cave. Her grip tightened on the Percheron knowing she almost lost her horse.

"You've been out for a day." The native stated walking past her and the stallion. Merci half turned to him. "Is the storm still going on?" Connor glanced to her with a nod. "Snow has blocked off the cave's entrance by now. I was out gathering as much wood as I could when I heard and found you."

Merci let her thoughts go back to her horse. "Thank you for taking care of Macchie." Her words made Connor pause in feeding the fire. "He's been with me since before I became a Templar. I honestly don't know what I would do without him."

"He's loyal to you as well. Took me several tries to get him away from you as you slept." He replied stoking the fire. "He even tried to bite me." Merci let a small smile lift her lips at that. "You're not the only one he tries to bite. He's bit my brother a couple of times. Even my Uncle, but that could be because he's not too keen on horses." She said with a shrug.

Silence fall around them with only the howling winds echoing at the entrance. Merci moved the stallion back to be with the other horse, finding the buckskin was a mare, letting him rip up some of the dried grass as well. The buckskin gave a whinny in greeting making Merci give her attention in the form of a couple of pats to the shoulder. That only lasted a few seconds as Macchie grew jealous by stomping his hooved feet. "Jealous baby, that's what you are." He gave a toss of his head and a nicker in reply.

Merci only gave a shake of her head at him before moving back to the fire where Connor crouched near. Looking around she spotted her saddle bags and went to work going through them. Neither spoke another word to one another and Merci preferred it that way. She put another shirt on with a second pair of pants over the first before stockings and knee-high boots afterwards. She had thrown away her ruined shirt and coat from the fight leaving only the coat she swiped from the dead man.

Glancing around she began to notice several somethings were missing. Turning around from her kneeling place on the ground she glared at the native assassin. "Where are my weapons?"

He looked to her, stopping in his prepping of food in a metal pot. "I took the liberty to put them up."

"The liberty?! You have no right to touch my things! If I'm to be weaponless that means you have to be as well, _assassino_!" she growled standing up crossing her arms. The feeling of being venerable near him rose when she realized he still held all of his weapons. "Where are they?"

"I may have saved you from a frozen death, but you are still my enemy." He replied going back to focus on cutting meat.

"As you are mine." She stated in a hiss. "I do not want to wake up with a blade at my neck."

"Then saving you would have been for nothing." He stated. "As of right now, we are allied through a common foe."

Merci scuffed at that. "Right, and then we will be back to each other's throats once it's all done with. So, where are they?"

He didn't look to her as he answered. "They will be given back to you once the storm is over." Merci narrowed her eyes at him as the native put the pot into the outer ring of the fire to heat the food inside it. Once that was done he stood up to move towards his mare giving her a few pats on the bridge of her snout.

"I dislike being weaponless near an assassin." She hissed getting him to glance her way. "So, if I'm to be weaponless, then you have to be weaponless. It is only fair between enemies don't you think?" She took a few steps towards him to stand just in front of him by mere inches. She jabbed a finger into the center of his chest making sure to keep her eyes trained on his. "Why should you be armed when I am not?"

"You are a Templar. You are not trustworthy." He stated simply making Merci grin as her other hand move silently to grip the left side of his pistol. "I should say the same thing about you Assassin." With that said she pulled the pistol out and jabbed it into his chest, replacing where her figure once was. "Looks like I found something to be my weapon against you."

Quickly she drew back when he tried to take the pistol back from her. "Ah-ah-ah. I'll keep this until the storm blows over. Then, and only then, can you have it back." Merci stated taking a few more steps back while putting the pistol into the front of her pants.

He glared at her smirking face but after a few minutes relented. Merci gave a nod in her winning and sat near the fire. The only sound between them was the crackling of wood and Connor stirring the pot of food around. Minutes later he handed her a bowl full of the stew he had prepare but no words were spoken. Merci looked around a little at the cave finding only grey rock and dried plants here and there.

"Where's your bed?" she asked curious having not seen another pallet of blankets around. Connor looked to the pile of furs then back to Merci, who wore a shit eating grin. "You laid next to me naked, didn't you?"

"It was the fastest way to get you warm." He bluntly stated taking a bite. "You don't seem to bother by that fact."

Merci took a bite with a smile as her thoughts went to the _Morrigan_. "Yeah, well, when you sail on a small ship with a bunch of men, you tend to see many things that you get use to on a daily basis."

"You sail?" he asked a hint of curious in his voice.

"Oh yes, been since I turned eight. My Uncle showed me all there was to sailing the temperamental seas. I know everything there is to a ship from her bow to her stern. Been through all sorts of weather and I could sing you every shanty I know by heart." Connor watched as her face lit up at the subject of sailing. "One day, when I have enough coin saved, I will buy my own ship."

"I'm Captain of a ship." Connor said earning a raised brow from her.

"Really? And what is her name?"

"The _Aquila_."

Her mouth hung open at that name. "The Ghost of the North Seas?! You're joking. She was damage beyond sailing in 1768 when she went up against three frigates."

He only shrugged at her disbelief. "I've been her Captain for a few years now. Was even the one to restore her back to her previous state to sail."

Merci watched the native, letting herself study his face now that she could clearly see it with his hood down. It only lasted a few seconds before she turned her attention to her food. "Thank you." He gave a slight nod understanding what lay underneath.

Thank you for not leaving her out in the cold. For providing her and her horse a place to wait out the storm. For giving her food even though he had to share with an enemy. The rest of the night was spent in silence until she took what were her furs and moving them to the other side of the fire that had started to get lower in that time. Pulling the pistol out as she laid down and placed it near her reach knowing the assassin would try to reclaim it.

* * *

 **December 20** **th** **, 1777**

Merci worked quickly yet quietly to strap her saddle onto Macchie. She gave a quiet shh to the low nicker he gave as she pulled the belly strap tight enough not to let the saddle move. Once that was done she went to her area to collect her belongings to tie them to her saddle. The last item was the pistol that belonged to the assassin that she had stolen from him.

A grin worked on her lips as she thought it over and moved to write a small, few worded note, to leave near him as he slept. Just as she went back to her horse a glint caught in her eyes. Taking pause to this she stepped back and again the glint went into her eyes. Moving towards the origin she found her weapons inside a thin crack in the stone. "Clever mister."

Knowing she was on a timer, Merci quickly belted up her weapon to her person feeling better now that she was armed. Their familiar weight giving her back the balance she missed during the few days without them. Taking the reins, she led Macchie to the entrance of the cave to slip past the thin opening the snow left for them to exit out of.

The sun had yet to rise leaving the early morning still dark. It was a wonder she had seen the glint coming from her weapons with only the fires light to bounce off of. Hopping into the saddle she turned back to the cave she spent the last four days in barely speaking with the Assassin. Merci did gain more knowledge of him as a man but he was still an enemy that would be after her once Church was dealt with.

With New York still a long way away, Merci clicked her tongue to get moving to her destination. This time around the wind stay still around them with only the sound of snow crunching under Macchie's hooves. Few songs were heard from songbirds that stay in their warm nests. She didn't blame them as it was still freezing even without the storm blowing around the area. Soon she came upon a path that held less snow making the traveling speed pick up to a trot. The further she went from the Assassin the better she was able to keep his pistol and meet up with her mentor sooner.

* * *

 **A big thank you to MasterAssassinMoon for her help with blocks!**

 **Read and Review! I really would love to know what you think so far. Though i will ignore Flames. This is for fun writing, not to be criticized. If you haven't liked it this far than don't read it.**


	6. Follow that Box

" _ **Italian speaking"**_

 **Connor speaking Mohawk**

 _When speaking select Italian words and Names_

* * *

 **New York - December 25, 1777**

Macchie's hooves clip-clopped along the cobblestone streets as she strode into the city of New York. The native assassin never did say where in the city the meet up would be, so she went to the only place she knew her mentor would show up when in New York. That place would be at Fort Arsenal, or was to be Fort Washington once they finished rebuilding the fort from the fire that took it. Her path to there took her through much of the ruins of this part of New York.

It did make her sad to see it so, she could remember buildings as they once were and vendors that gave the streets color and noise. Now, it was laid with burn marks, crumbling buildings, and lost citizen that didn't know where they were to go. Merci was a bit unnerved with the contrast of a place she partly grew up around with her memories giving the comparison.

Macchie gave a slight whicker that made Merci absently move her hand to pat the side of his thick furry neck. It was soon after that, that the sight of the Fort came into her view. Much of the fire could be seen still on the stone walls that surrounded the Fort, but the rebuilding was nearly finished leaving only hints of it left. Upon reaching the entrance, Merci gave a nod to the guards that let her pass by knowing her by face. Looking around at the new growth of the courtyard she could see many of the trees had been taken out of the grounds. It showed just how bad the fire was to have reached over the walls to ravage the inner fort and the greenery that resided there.

"Ah, Miss O'Brian! It has been a while since you were last here." She turned to find James Camron, the head handler of the day-to-day things of what the Fort needed.

"I was busy being out to sea with my _zio_." She replied before glancing around again at the difference. "I am finding everything different now. Much of what I remember is gone."

"Ah, yes, the fire took much from us. That included the main house within the Fort." He stated looking towards the building that once stood as a base for her uncle when he was on land. A house that had been a place full of memories for Merci and her brother.

"How goes the repairs?" She asked after a minute of thought before throwing her leg over the saddle to drop to the ground.

"Within the month we will be finished with the rebuilding of the main house." He stated walking in step with Merci as she led the stallion. "The stables have been finished and there are several empty stalls with one being readied to house your horse for the time being."

"What do you mean for the time being?" She asked giving the man a questioning look.

He gave a quick clearing of his throat. "It was by the Grand Master's orders that once you were to arrive, that your horse would be given a few days of rest before being transported back to Boston."

"Why?"

"That, my dear, should be answered by me." Both turned to find Master Kenway walking calmly towards them with James giving a small bow in greeting. Merci on the other hand gave her mentor a once over, seeing the faded bruises and nearly healed cuts along the uncovered skin, which wasn't much skin to be seen in the first place. "You look like _merda_." Haytham could only give a small sigh at her choice of words. "Yes, I seemed to have taken a bit of a beating in our last outing."

Merci snorted at that. "Is that why I was left with the _assassino?_ For it was from him that I had to find out you had already left to wonder away." She gave the older man a pointed look. "So, tell me why my horse is being transported back to Boston while I stay here?"

"I have a feeling he will not be needed in the coming months. Therefore, I am having him be brought to Boston as that is where his permanent home is. That and with how much time you have had out at sea, your horse is use to you being gone at long periods." Haytham summarized then moved out an arm towards the James. "Please, let Mister Camron take over care for your horse. We have some things needing to be discussed before he shows up."

Merci frowned at her mentor but relented the reins to the man and fell in step with the Master Templar. "And where are we to do that when the main house has yet to be finished?"

"For now, we are staying at an inn nearby. It is ran by an inn keeper that has been a long-time informant of the Order, so it is safe to not be overheard when I do not wish to be." He informed her.

"Why was I not informed of this location? Am I not a Templar?" she asked confused by this new knowledge that her mentor knew of, or has had the knowledge of. He gave her a side glance letting his arms clamp behind him as they walked out of the Fort and onto the street. "You are still new to the Order and still young. As time goes by, Merci, you will gain all that I know." then he fully turned to her with a small smile. "Also, you have been out to sea for long periods of time. There is only so much I can give while you are on land. It does make it hard to train you."

Merci could only give a smile at that reply. She knew how much of a handful she was towards her mentor. "Is that another reason why you made me miss leaving with _zio_? So that you could train me more?"

"In a way, yes, you still have much to learn even if you are a full member of the Order." he answered calmly looking forward. Merci let a little frown come over her in thought. "What more do I have to learn?" she asked him but for once he did not reply to her question, but when he did it was not to answer her. "Just know this Merci, if all else fails, the Order must not be one of the ones that fall." It only fueled the confusion she had at his choice of words. She looked to her mentor wanting to asked but knew he would not give her the answers she was seeking. If he had not answered her last question, he would not for the next few but she wanted to make sure he knew their was one subject still needing to be discussed. "I do expect an some sort of explanation to you having an assassin son. You did tell me later on that." Haytham only sighed heavily at her words.

* * *

 **January 9, 1778**

"Novice! Wake up!" Philo jerked up from his bed before plopping back down with a groan when he found the intruder to be Nicholi. "Whaaattt? That sun hasn't even risen yet, Nicholi." The younger of the men stated as he looked to his open window that blew in the cold air. A snort came in return from the man finishing his climb into the room. We're going on a mission. Mentor's orders."

Philo looked at the older man with wide eyes, sitting up by his elbows. "Really?!" he asked somewhat shocked for he had only been initiated two weeks prior with the burn still needing to heal on his ring finger. "So soon? What about Sarah? Or Kayan?"

Nicholi growled in annoyance as he moved to the side of the bed. "If they were available don't you think I would have asked them? They were already sent away on their own missions, days prior to now. Get your arse out of bed so this mission can start." Nicholi said using his foot to kick the younger man off onto the floor. Philo let out another groan but quickly got up not wanting Nicholi's wrath on him so early on.

As he dressed himself in his white novice robes, Philo couldn't help but notice how anxious Nicholi was being. The way he paced about the small room and glanced all over. "Nicholi...is everything alright?" At those words the senior assassin stopped and glanced to Philo. "No. What ever is about to happen, it is of Templar work. What that is, we still don't know. It has the Mentor worried."

Philo nodded, strapping his sword and pistol to each side of his hip with his throwing knifes being slipped into hidden areas. Last to be strapped was his hidden blade and once he felt ready, his beaked hood fell over his head. "About damn time. I've seen novice's faster than you." Nicholi huffed heading to the open window with the younger member following along.

As they made their way along the rooftops the sun rose to meet them basking everything in an orange glow. Philo stayed crouched on a beam of wood that let him see much of the streets below. As time went on, the streets grew in volume of people that had begun their daily work. Nicholi was on the ground scouting and listening in all that he could from the markets. Philo had been put to stay as lookout and give an eagle cry if he spotted anything that would lead to trouble for the Master Assassin on the ground.

It was around an hour after the sun had fully risen that Philo barely stopped his muscles from jerking when his world muted to gray around him with spots of color being speckled all over. It was Nicholi's unique vision that had let Philo experience a little of the Eagle Vision. "Do you see them?" The Master Assassin asked crouched down next to the younger man. Philo turned to Nicholi. "Why do you always have to sneak up on me?" the other assassin just stared down at him. "Because, that is what I do." Philo gave him a frown before turning to glance around seeing reds, whites, and gold from far off...wait, gold? "There's gold specking from far off to the east."

Nicholi nodded to his answer. "Indeed. It seems my vision is picking up on a target without me knowing it is a target to begin with." the man stated standing up with arms crossed over his lean chest. "It flared gold when I went to that area. Made me curious as I've never had a target suddenly flare up like that when using the vision. Took the chance to get a closer look at it and found our target is a box. What ever is in that box we need to get and fast."

With that Philo's vision sprung back into color. "Did you happen to check anything being said while getting a closer look?"

Nicholi nodded before turning away from their newly acquired target. "We should head back to let the Mentor know." he ordered leaving Philo to glance back at the area before quickly shooting off after the Master Assassin.

* * *

"It was heavily guarded but I was able to get in enough listen in on snippets of what was being said. Most of what I gathered was that it was being shipped soon overseas to the Colonies. It was also under Templar orders to be shipped there." Nicholi stated as Robert took in what was being said a frown growing on his lips. His hands moved to clamp together as in thought at the desk he occupied.

"We have not had much word from out brothers and sisters in the Colonies for a long while. There has been less word of the state they are in after that traitor Cormac decimated them." the Mentor replied grimly. "Achilles was the Mentor for the Colonial Brotherhood and was the remaining one left alive. I would not trust for a letter to end up in Templar hands so we would have to travel there personally and see the state they are in, if any are left."

Philo glanced between the two Masters and quietly announced himself. "I grew up in the colonies and I know much of the cities and wilds there. It would be easier for me to travel and look around for who you need."

Robert looked to the younger man in thought. "This is something for a senior assassin, my boy. Though, it wouldn't hurt for you to travel with Nicholi here and help guide him around." the Mentor then looked to Nicholi. "To have the boy with you in your travels to a new area you don't yet know while he does."

Nicholi grunted and gave a shrug. "It's not like I haven't babysat him since his joining into the Brotherhood. I only take over when Sarah has to do solo missions." he then glanced to Philo. "Besides, we do need to know of anything happening in the Colonies since the fall of our brothers and sisters there. See if any had survived the purge against them. Or how far the Templar's have gained during that time? They've been left unchecked for a good decade at least."

"I agree." Robert stated letting his chin fall onto his clamped hands. "Much has been left undone and without action taken against them. But, the matter remains with what is being held in that box or why it is being sent to the Templars in the Colonies." Robert then stood. "Take tonight to gather all that you will need for the journey and be prepared to leave at dawn. The sooner you leave the quicker you can get to what is left of our brothers and sisters overseas." Both Philo and Nicholi gave a bow of their heads to the Mentor's orders.

"I will also inform Sarah that her apprentice will be temporarily given to you Nicholi as he is going with you as partly your guide." With that part said Nicholi nodded and left with Philo quickly following after knowing they only had so much to prepare before leaving. Robert looked down to his desk and sighed softly.

3478459268594367254368

 **MasterAssassinMoon - As it says, yes he did.**

 **Lady Kenway - Thank you! And i'm glad you like the** **relationship** **between those two.**

 **R &R**


End file.
